1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage can holders, and more particularly to a reusable beverage can grip which releasably attaches to a beverage can and allows for a grip which generally conforms to the user's hand.
2) Description of the Related Art
Numerous handles have been brought forth from the inventive minds of those who consume beverages from beverage cans. Logan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,915 is such an invention. Logan discloses a snap lock handle for releasable connection to a conventional can such that when the handle is attached, the user may drink from the can in the manner as drinking from a mug. DeMars, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,723 also discloses a handle for a beverage can, however, the DeMars handle receives the free end of a pull-tab of the can when attached to the can. The two handles of the previously mentioned patents are basically C-shaped handles which attach to beverage cans. What is needed is a beverage can handle which conforms to a user's grip so as to facilitate the gripping of the handle and drinking from the can.
Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,638, discloses a beverage can handle with a key ring attached which has a curved hand graspable portion which should enhance the gripping of the handle by a user. However, what is absent from the prior inventions is a handle designed to configure to a user's grip and palm, and have substantial universal application.